


Ache

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'MCRobot, Dom!Jimmy, Sub!MCBC. MCBC asks Jimmy to Dom him, but Jimmy is having trouble adapting to the role. Eventually after he conquers his nervousness/once he figures out he doesn’t have to hurt Commander he gets really into it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the nsfw-aquabats gift exchange!

 

"It’s about patience, Jimmy." He’d said simply. "I don’t have any. I really want it but you’re going to make me wait." Was the follow up clarification and no wonder Jimmy was confused initially. He was dubious when the Commander had explained it to him - orgasm control didn’t seem like his thing; he wasn’t the type to wait for anything. The first few times they had tried, Jimmy had taken his whining and thrashing seriously and the whole thing had ended rather quickly. It had taken him a while to realise that honestly, he did want to be denied and teased and Jimmy had soon become far crueller than he could had ever imagined.  

"Look at you. All worked up." Jimmy grinned, the Commander’s dick aching and flushed as he stroked it. "I’ve barely touched you at all. You’re so easy."

His cheeks went pink in embarrassment but all he could do was nod, closing his eyes and leaning into his hand. His movements began to slow, grip slackening until he was barely making contact at all. He  rubbed clumsily, uselessly with his palm, precome slicking the metal. With interest Jimmy noted the twitching of his muscles and wondering how long it would take him to crack this time. Regret creased his face as he bucked involuntarily up into his touch, groaning when, as expected Jimmy pulled away entirely.

After a moment of frustrated wiggling on the spot he took a quick breath in through his nose to calm himself,  clenched hands trembling on his thighs. Jimmy could see him scowling, eyes narrowed in contempt as he chewed his lip. This was the part he continued to struggle with, need finally winning out over pride as he quietly murmured: “Please.” Jimmy was surprisingly serious about how this went down and good manners were vital.

"That’s better." The Commander gritted out a smile at the robot’s sugar sweet tone, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and sigh - he’d done that before and things definitely hadn’t ended the way he wanted.  "Alright, you can touch yourself. But you can’t come." His face fell but he nodded and tugged hesitantly at his dick, soon reduced to cradling his balls in the palm of his hand. Jimmy stood up and busied himself with lube in the background as the Commander whined and writhed hopelessly.

"Commander." He pulled his hand away instantly, thankful for the break in contact. His thighs trembled as he stood up to cross the room to the larger lab bench where Jimmy was reclined on his back. "Come on. You know what to do." Gracelessly, he clambered onto the lab bench and straddled his pelvis, Jimmy’s dick pressing insistently against his slick hole. With a bit of effort he was soon sitting upright, squirming against the metal deep inside him. His dick rubbed up against his belly as he started to fuck himself, rutting needily in short, sharp motions. Hands braced near Jimmy’s shoulders, his fingers scratched uselessly against the hard lab bench.  

"Can I- can I come?" He panted, slowing the rocking of his hips until he got an answer.  

"Already?" He teased, leaning up on one elbow to grasp his dick with the other hand, stroking him gently. "Alright." The Commander gasped and curled into his touch, shuddering as he came messily over Jimmy’s belly in a few long, slow spurts. His muscles burned wonderfully and a warm feeling flooded into his bones as he came down, suddenly exhausted.

"You’re the worst." He managed to huff quietly, taking a moment to catch his breath before nuzzling into Jimmy’s neck, who slung an arm around him to pull into a cozy embrace.  "Thanks."


End file.
